


Flying the Nest

by guineamania



Series: August Rush 2016 [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Much needed conversations, heart to heart, musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7684123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint had upped and left his family to help fight in the Civil War, leaving his kids that day before they were supposed to go water skiing. Now he gets a chance to explain why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying the Nest

“What happened?” Laura asked, sitting in the co-pilots seat of the quinjet as Clint flew. After the base had been compromised, Steve decided that the civilians weren’t safe there anymore. It had been a fierce debate as to whether they stayed and if Tony could be trusted with his promise. In the end they had decided to stay where they were but to send away the civilians and prepare a new back up base just in case. Tony was honest; and he would have killed or arrested them all without warning if he had desired to.

“What do you mean?” Clint asked, his gaze fixed firmly ahead even though the quinjet was on autopilot.

“I mean what happened with the accords? You just upped and disappeared when Steve called. I know you can’t leave now but you can at least explain what happened,” Laura sighed, taking her knees up to her chin and watching her husband.

“They’re calling it the superhero civil war. After the disaster of Sokovia and Ultron, the world’s governments decided to regulate all superheroes and decide how they operated and what criminals they took down and how. I had retired so wasn’t approached to sign but Steve refused. After SHIELD was revealed to be corrupt, he didn’t trust another government body not to abuse this power. It all culminated when there was an arrest order for Bucky,” Clint explained.

“Steve’s mind washed best friend?” Laura’s eyebrow arched. “But they realised he had no memory and then saved Steve’s life,” Clint nodded.

“Steve called me. He knew that I would be on his side and I wouldn’t be monitored by Tony’s forces. Wanda was being held captive, I had to break her out. She’s my responsibility,” Clint continued, his hands shaking slightly on the wheel. Being an Avenger wasn’t fun, it wasn’t all one line quips and friendship. He had retired because he couldn’t risk his family; what he hadn’t taken into count that he had family in the Avengers too.

“I get it love, Wanda is like our child I wouldn’t have wanted you to leave her to fight on her own. I just want you all safe,” Laura patted his leg softly as they drifted through the clouds. “That’s always been your problem Clint Barton, you love too much!”


End file.
